Take Me On The Floor
by Lost In My Heaven
Summary: Just MattXMello smut inspired by the song Take Me On The Floor by The Veronicas.... NOT a song fic.
1. Chapter 1

**_No Own Death Note!! Otherwise this would have ACTUALLY happened in the series!_**

Matt frowned at Mello. "Mel, you're insane."

Mello shrugged and pulled more at his insanely tight leather pants. He'd tied the fucking laces to damn tight and couldn't get them undone; therefore getting them _on_ was very close to impossible. At this point, he was sorely tempted to use that Chocolate scented lotion Matt had gotten him for his birthday as a gag-gift.

"I mean really insane Mello. Will you _**please**_ wear something other than the stripper outfit to Near's?"

Mello stopped trying to fit the unyielding leather over his tiny, feminine (if you called anything about Mello feminine to his face he'd shot you) hips to smirk at his best friend and soon-to-be boyfriend (if Mello got his way of course, and with his looks and gun, Mello _always_ got his way). Mello wouldn't deny that he was ridiculously attracted to Matt, or that he wanted to fuck him. He might deny that he was in love with him, but he'd be lying through his teeth.

"Jealous Mattie?"

Matt's pale cheeks flushed, the cherry color looking lovely next to the orange of his goggles, for of course, the looks Mello got while walking the streets always made him want to kill Zelda.

"Of course not," Matt blatantly lied, "I'd just rather not have my best friend raped or getting mistook for a prostitute.

Mello frowned, "Mistook for a _what_ now Mattie?"

Matt through his hands in the air, "Mello have you seen yourself? Blond hair, blue eyes, tight black leather, eyeliner," For eyeliner was Mello's newest obsession, "and a gun? Plus you're almost always sucking on chocolate," Mello stopped with a piece of chocolate half way to his mouth.

"_You're practically sex on legs!"_ Matt screamed in his head.

Mello smirked again and placed his piece of chocolate deliberately on his tongue.

"Sex on legs? Is _that_ what you think of me Mattie?"  
Matt swore. He must have said that out loud, either that or Mello was a mind reader.

Matt was radioactive red and cursing his mouth. How dare it spew his private thoughts like that!

The Russian mobster walked towards Matt his hips swaying in a way that, the red head, looked absolutely delicious.

"Mello?"

For every step Mello took forward Matt took one back.

"Mello?" Matt tried again.

Mello's smirk only widened at the edge of panic in his friend's voice. Then an audible thump was heard as the Garnet haired 19-year-old's back hit the wall of the crummy apartment.

Matt thought his heart would pop out of his chest it was going so fast, and it was a miracle that his head didn't explode from how bad he was blushing.

A second later found Matt's hands pinned above his head and Mello's face millimeter's away from his.

Matt could feel the blond's slightly shallow, chocolate scented breath on his lips.

"Mello?" Matt whispered.

"Mattie?" Mello responded a millisecond before he pushed his lips to his friends.

Matt responded immediately. How could he not? Mello's lips were so soft, so warm, and he tasted amazing.

Mello's hand released Matt's wrists to grip the hacker's hips, and Matt's arms automatically looped around the "sex god's" neck.

"Mello…" Matt moaned as Mello's mouth trailed down his neck, nipping and sucking every so often.

The blond smirked against Matt's skin, "Louder Mattie." He commanded slipping Matt's striped shirt over his head and running his fingers down his pale chest.

Matt threw his head back and moaned louder when Mello's deft fingers ran over a perked, lollipop colored nipple, at the same time the blonde's mouth clamped down on his jugular and sucked hard.

"Mello!" Matt gasped, his back arching. "Bed!"

Funny, Mello mused, wasn't he the one running away?

"Sorry Mattie, but we're just not going to make it that far." Mello answered his friend turned lover, slipping Matt's legs out from under him and lying him down on the floor.

Matt's fingers unzipped Mello's vest, making quick work of the skintight leather.

Mello thanked whatever gods were listening that he hadn't been able to get the pants all the way up, and soon that scrap of fabric joined the other on the apartment floor.

**_I'm a bitch, and I'm leaving it there until I know what people think!!!! xD_**

**_Smut smut smut! Wonderful yaoi smut! Wonderful, amazing, MattXMello yaoi smut! Mello takes it up the ass people!!! XD_**

**_Lollipop colored nipples was jacked completely from Dayne. ;)_**

**_Take me on the floor_**

_**Da da da da dadadada**_

_**I can't take it anymore**_

_**Da da da da dadadada**_

_**I want you **_

_**I want you**_

_**I want you to show me love**_

_**Take me on the floor**_

_**Da da da da dadadada**_

_**I can give you more**_

_**You kill me**_

_**You kill me**_

**_You kill me with your touch – The Veronicas_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wao I didn't expect people to like it honestly…. Hehehe**_

_**La Renga: Master? Ummmm…… .'''''**_

Mello frowned. He was in nothing but his underwear, while Matt still had his fucking pants on! The rat bastard!

Mello hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Matt's jeans and tugged them off.

Matt, who was unwilling to be the "uke" in the relationship, saw his opening and while Mello was distracted, he flipped the blonde onto his back so he was straddling the blond's petite hips.

Mello gasped and Matt smirked, he had control now. Matt quickly attached his lips to the Russian's neck, sucking hard and leaving his mark on the porcelain skin.

Mello gasped, arched, moaned, and groaned, all seemingly at once, and Matt loved every sound leaving his blonde's slightly parted, bruised lips.

Matt ground his hips against Mello's, moaning into Mello's collarbone as Mello himself moaned loudly into the open air.

"Matt!" Mello gasped, arching his back and making Matt marvel at his friend's flexibility.

Matt grinned lightly against the blonde's slightly sweaty skin and ground his hips harder against Mello's.

"Mattie!" Mello nearly screamed, "Now!"

Matt didn't need to be told twice, he somehow managed to pull off both their boxers at the same time, quickly grabbing hold of Mello's erection making the mobster gasp and moan.

Mello's breath was coming in short pants as Matt's hand begun to move up and down his hard member. "Matt…… Matt…" The red haired teen's name fell from Mello's lips like a prayer.

Matt savored every gasp and groan escaping his Mello, moving his hand quicker and quicker over the throbbing appendage.

"Matt….." Mello panted out, "Now… I–Ah! … _I need it_!"

Matt finally relented and removed his hand from Mello's quivering member, instead lifting the hand to Mello's mouth, holding three fingers to the blonde's parted lips.

Mello swiftly took the fingers into his mouth, sucking hard. He'd watched and read enough yaoi porn to know what to do.

When his fingers were sufficiently slippery Matt took them from Mello's mouth, trailing the wet appendage's down Mello's chest and taught abs, trailing them across his inner thighs teasingly.

"Mattie! You cock tease! Hurry it up!" Mello pleaded bucking his slim hips into Matt's causing their straining erections to rub together.

Matt moaned loudly and allowed one finger to slip into Mello's entrance. Mello groaned and arched his back.

Matt started to slowly move his finger, trying not to hurt Mello.

Said blond was not making this easy. He mewled and bucked his hips against Matt's intruding finger. It didn't hurt; it was merely slightly uncomfortable.

"Another!" Mello begged.

Matt hid a smirk and added another finger, scissoring it with the first. He got gentler when he saw Mello wince. "Sorry Mells."

Mello managed a smile. "It's fine…._Ah!"_

Matt's fingers brushed the magic spot inside Mello that made him see white.

"Again!" Mello pleaded, his face flushed and hips bucking of their own accord, his back arching against the crappy apartment floor.

Matt smiled and did as was asked, adding a third finger in the process.

"Matt!" Mello ground out, "Take me on the floor!"

"Not yet."

Mello moaned, gasped, whimpered, and groaned until Matt removed his fingers and replaced them with something much, _much_ bigger.

The blonde's sapphire eyes clenched shut in pain as Matt's erection moved deeper and deeper into his tight heat.

Matt gathered Mello into his arms and hugged him close. "I'm sorry…. I'm sorry." He whispered over and over.

Mello pulled back slightly, his eyes dark with need. "Stop saying you're sorry and _move_!"

Matt pulled out of Mello and roughly slammed back in, moaning along with the blond boy.

In and out. Hard and harder. Fast and faster. Deep and deeper.

Mello moaned his name again and again like a prayer, making Matt go even harder.

"Matt! Harder!"

Matt moved his hips harder against Mello's and the mobster's legs wrapped tightly around his waist, urging him on. Forcing him deeper into the tight abyss. Dragging him closer towards climax.

"Mello!" Matt moaned loudly biting hard on the teen's neck, making Mello yelp and come hard all over both of their stomachs and chest.

Mello's heat clenched and unclenched. Matt thrust a few more times then groaned Mello's name loudly and came in his blonde.

Matt collapsed on top of Mello, panting, exhausted, sticky, and completely spent.

The red head pulled out of the Russian and rolled off of him, pulling the sweaty, disheveled blonde close to him and uttering the words Mello wanted to hear most.

"I love you."

O.M.G. ….. CANNOT believe I just wrote that! . Anyways, tell me what you think!

_**Next up?**_

_**MelloXNear!**_


End file.
